


EXPERIMENT[420]

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gasterblaster AU, Gen, but with burgerpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the gasterblaster au but with burgerpants</p>
            </blockquote>





	EXPERIMENT[420]

**Author's Note:**

> i hide my guilty pleasures by making fun of them and this is that for the gb au which i have mixed feelings aabout

gaster stared at burgerpants, his constant twisted smile growing wider. "my test subject......................." he whispered sexily "u will be.................................tested"

burgerpants struggled in his chair but he could not get free. "youll pay for this gaster!!!!!!!!!!!" he said angryly

"well see about that" gaster said. now............ he was getting The Machine ready.........

what the fuck is he going to do to me!!!!!!!!! burgerpants thought crying

and then he suddenly got SHOCKED WITH MAICAL MAGIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

burgerpants scremed and flopped around in his chair and the bonds were starting to brek loose because he was turning into a Giant Furry Dinosaur

"HOLYSHIT!!!!!!!!!!" gaster said and wrote down in his note's "the magical magic experimanet.........WORKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now for jurassic world..............."

burgerpants roared and a giant beam came out of his mouth. it was yellow and it made the room smell like burgers.

"my creation....." gaster said smiling wickingly "we will put u to the test//////"

and thats how burgerpants beaem a dinosaur and destroyed the


End file.
